Last Ditch Effort
!! とっておきの の |Rōmaji title =Pikkoro no Ketsui!! Totte Oki no Saigo no Shudan |Literal title = Piccolo's Decision!! The Last Measure in His Reserve |Number = 137 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = Retreat and Regroup |Airdate = April 29, 1992 |English Airdate = September 29, 2000 |Previous = No Match for the Androids |Next = Closing In }} !! とっておきの の |Pikkoro no Ketsui!! Totte Oki no Saigo no Shudan|lit. "Piccolo's Decision!! The Last Measure in His Reserve"}} is the twelfth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 29, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 29, 2000. Summary The Androids are flying off to find Goku. Krillin watches in depression, knowing that if the Androids find Goku they will kill him. Krillin then gives everyone a Senzu Bean. Afterwards, everyone sadly reflects on their terrible defeat. Vegeta flies away in a rage. Future Trunks begins to follow, but Piccolo tells him to leave his father alone. Piccolo explains that Vegeta's ego has grown exponentially since he became a Super Saiyan and that he is very disappointed in his defeat. Piccolo then tells Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Future Trunks to move Goku to a safer place. Piccolo refuses to tell Krillin where he will be going, simply saying he has something he needs to do alone that is none of their concern. Piccolo then flies away after a flare blast. Krillin explains to the others that Piccolo has a lot on his mind and must be flying to the Lookout to fuse with Kami and become one again. Tien worries that this fusion will mean the end of the Dragon Balls. At Master Roshi's island, Maron leaves Kame House and hangs out with her boyfriends. Meanwhile, at Goku's house, Chi-Chi and Yamcha are still tending to Goku as he suffers painfully from the Heart Virus. Elsewhere, Piccolo makes his way to Kami's Lookout. Gohan, Bulma, and Yajirobe arrive at Capsule Corporation when Mrs. Brief sits out on the front lawn in a lawn chair reading a magazine. Shen gladly greets them as they land on the ground. When she sees Gohan, she exclaims about how he has grown so much since the last time she saw him. She also plays with baby Trunks. Then, she tells Gohan that he is welcome to grab himself a snack, but Gohan tells her that it is important for him to get back to his own house to see Goku. Gohan then takes off and heads toward Mount Paozu. Tien, Krillin, and Future Trunks head towards Goku's at full speed. Elsewhere, Vegeta begins having rage fits, pushing his anger to the maximum and causing his power to erupt. He furiously vows to destroy the androids for humiliating and defeating him. Piccolo then arrives on Kami's Lookout. Kami has flashbacks of when his evil self, King Piccolo, was driven out of him, the destruction he caused and his ultimate defeat by Goku leading to spitting up an egg containing the Piccolo we know today. In the present, Piccolo says Kami has something that he wants and Kami simply says "You still have a lot to learn, Piccolo". Major Events *Piccolo heads to The Lookout to see Kami with the plan of reuniting bodies with him. Appearances Characters Locations *Northern Mountains **Mountain Road *Kame House *Goku's House *Capsule Corporation *The Lookout **Korin Tower Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Yajirobe's katana *Senzu Bean *Heart Medicine Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Saga Continues" – Prologue and Title Card *"Devastation" – When Krillin watches Android 17, Android 18 and Android 16 leave the Mountain Road. *"Surveillance" – When Krillin gives Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters. *"Final Atonement" – When the Z Fighters recover after eatingSenzu Beans. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" – When Vegeta leaves the Mountain Road. *"Androids Battle Lament" – When the Z Fighters talk about what they should do. *"The Howling" – When Piccolo threatens Krillin and leaves. *"Goku Recovers" – When Krillin points out that Piccolo is flying towards Kami's Lookout. *"Vegeta's Theme" – When Vegeta swears revenge on the androids while still leaving. *"Maron Leaves" – When Maron leaves Kame House and hangs out with her boyfriends. *"Palace in the Clouds" – When Master Roshi watches Maron leave. *"Techno Flying" – When Piccolo is flying toward Kami's Lookout. *"Earth Music" - When Yajirobe chooses to go to Capsule Corporation for cake and ice cream after Bulma asks Gohan to take her there to see her mother Mrs. Brief. *"Kame's Tale" – When Kami reflects on his history in a flashback. *"Cell and Piccolo Face Off" – When Piccolo meets Kami. *"Intro To Finale and Closing Music" – Ending. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Piccolo fires a blast at the feet of Krillin, Tien and Future Trunks before taking off. In the manga he just flies away. *In the anime, when Vegeta is flying and stating that the Androids will regretting letting him live he is in his Base form. In the manga, he was a Super Saiyan. *Master Roshi, Maron and Turtle watching a movie at Kame House prior to Maron leaving with a bunch of former boyfriends is exclusive to the anime. *Gohan, Yajirobe, Bulma and Trunks arriving at Capsule Corporation where they meet up with Panchy who offers cookies before Gohan takes off to return home is exclusive to the anime. *Kami's flashback of him as a younger Namekian expelling the evil energy that became Piccolo's exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the initial Funimation dub, before Piccolo leaves the others, he says "this is something that I must do", however, in the manga, later versions of the dub, and Dragon Ball Z Kai, he tells them that there is no friendship between them, just a temporary truce and that when the Androids are taken care of, he'll conquer and rule over the Earth (he did not mean this however and simply said it to vent out his fury). *In the English versions, Krillin mentions that Master Roshi told him that Piccolo and Kami would have been unbeatable if they had remained united while the Japanese version states that Grand Elder Guru told him as shown previously in the show. This is corrected in Kai. *This is the last episode that Maron appears in. *During Kami's recollection of Piccolo's history after their separation, King Piccolo's battle with Master Mutaito was completely left out and replaced with the battle against Goku. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 137 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 137 (BDZ) pt-br:A decisão de Piccolo!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z